


What we choose to forget...

by Winxatu



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Arrow Team - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxatu/pseuds/Winxatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Haley Winslow is asked for help by Team Arrow, she is forced to confront a past she would much rather forget...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Arrow fic. Be kind.  
> Not the traditional but I thought an OC would be nice.  
> Work in progress...

The arrow had returned from yet another intense showdown with Starling City’s latest problem.  
The drug called ‘scorpion’ has been going around for weeks causing an unknown reaction in the user, later dying by some sort of infection. They were stumped. The hospital was slow to come to any kind of conclusion.  
Oliver was no closer to finding a solution to the problem. They needed to find the distributor of the drug and then deal with the infected users. That would need a cure. Which they didn’t have. 

“Anything Felicity?” he said as he walked in. She sighed in frustration. “No, and another two deaths have been reported this week! I don’t know how we are going to stop this Oliver”. He was frustrated. How could he prevent death and destruction if he didn’t have what he needed? “Well we need to do something! We cant just let people die!” he stated, albeit a little too loudly. He looked at Felicity. “Sorry, its just that this is so frustrating”. “We know Oliver,” said Diggle “we’re all feeling it and…”  
“Wait!” interrupted Felicity “it’s a long shot, but it might work and we might be lucky”. “What are you talking about?” asked Oliver  
“Weeell, I might have a friend who can help us out here. She has a PhD in Microbiology” she replied  
“Why didn’t you mention this sooner?” Oliver asked exasperated “She would need a little convincing. She hasn’t been in the field for a while…”  
“Well, we will have to convince her then” said Oliver cutting her off. “Felicity, you’re literally a lifesaver” he finished. Felicity beemed.

Haley Winslow was totally content in her bookstore. She loved the smell of books. New and old. This was far better than the past she has come from. She gives a shiver as her thoughts start to drift there. She stops herself. She won’t think about it. She won’t think about how she had to let go of her passion and start over. How humans can be corrupt and kill for the sake of progress. No, she won’t think about it. She won’t. Its 22h30 and she is still here. “No life will do that to a gal” she says sarcastically to herself.

It is then that she hears a ruffle coming from her back room. She immediately grabs the baseball bat she keeps under her register counter and heads in that direction. These criminals will not get in again. After 3 robberies, she has had enough.  
She keeps her hand on the handle of the door. She takes a deep breath. “Now or Never” she says softly.  
She opens the door and turns on the light. She is crazily about to swing when she stops mid motion. “Felicity?” she huffs. “Heeey, Haley”


	2. In the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is intruiging so far...

“Felicity? What the hell are you doing trying to break into my store?”  
“See, I can explain…” began Felicity  
“She was trying to get us in discreetly without scaring you” said the man in the green hood.  
“Right, bang up job there Fel” Haley replied. “So you’re part of the arrow team are you?”  
“Well, yeah” replied Felicity.  
“OOOK then, so why are you here?” asked Haley

Team Arrow looked at one another and Felicity finally spoke. “We need your help Hal. We need you to work on a cure for a drug called scorpion and….”  
Haley froze. She had heard that name only once before, but in a different set of circumstances. This couldn’t have been the same thing. “Stop” said Haley. “Stop it right there Felicity” “You know full well that is NOT what I do anymore. Or will be doing in the foreseeable future. I will not go back into that darkness. Not again. You’re wasting your time here. Please leave” She was about to turn around and walk away when she felt a tug on her arm. It was Oliver. “Please, there are people dying out there Ms Winslow and….”  
“Cut the act. I know who you are. Mr Queen” she replied stoically.  
Silence. Silence is what she was greeted with. Felicity was the first to speak. “How did you know?” she asked.  
It took a while but I kind of put two and two together naturally. At first I wasn’t 100% sure, but then I saw you limping on TV when you were in Oliver Queen mode and you might not know it, saw The Arrow limp while fighting those seemingly invincible men last year. It sealed the deal.  
“And?” said Oliver removing his hood “Does it change things?”  
Haley looked into his eyes and could almost sense the desperation in them. “No, it doesn’t” “I’m sorry”.  
“I will say this” Haley continued “if this is what I think it is? No one is safe”. “Now please, just leave. I’m sorry Felicity”. And with that she turned and walked back into her store.

“What now?” Felicity asked, dejected. “We convince her” said Oliver “And how do you propose we do that with someone who wants nothing to do with her previous profession?” asked Diggle “Diggle, I’ve seen that look in her eyes. I know that look. That is fear and loathing and hatred and anger all rolled into one. I should know, I used to see that every time I looked in a mirror” replied Oliver. “C’mon, lets get out of here”.


End file.
